Watchdogs
by A.Fox
Summary: This is going to be rewritten.


(Alright, readers, I give you the first chapter of this brand new fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. For the record, I own Lady Kobra and Rorscratch. I do not own Bolt, Mittens, or Freddy Krueger, although I do own the retooling of his origin. I also do not own Kobra (the cult,) but I do own this version of the Shadow. Before I start, I would like to point out that this is only in the Watchmen category because the main character is an OC based after Rorschach.)

In a darkened penthouse on the east side of L.A. an Irish Setter named Cathy Arbok, lays on her bed. She looked at a small vial filled with a cloudy vapor. Her mind then went back to when her life, fell smiled to herself as she looked around the party. The party was for the Sovereign Movie Company. Arbok had done what most people would have called impossible using some illegal pheromones that made victims fall in love with the user. (Hence, why they were illegal.) She used them to seduce a famous movie star named Bolt (a white German Shepard.) Of course, she had to make him break up with his girlfriend, Mittens (a black cat). But hey, that was a price to pay, a very cheap price.

Anyways, the party was from Bolt's company to celebrate their recent success in making a movie about the famous gunslinger, Jonah Hex. Mittens (who also worked for the company as a special effects artist/scriptwriter)wasn't too happy to be there. She glared at Arbok in pure anger. Arbok flashed an evil smirk at Mittens when nobody was looking as if to say she had won...boy, was she wrong. Penny Parr (nee' Allard)owner of the company Bolt worked for and his adopted sister had walked over to Bolt and told him something. Arbok walked over and asked, "What did she say?"

Bolt shrugged his shoulders and answered, "She said, she wasn't feeling good and she had to go home." The party went on as they usually do. But two minutes later, everyone in the room heard a window shatter. The person who shattered it was a young woman dressed in a fedora scarf that covered most of her face, a black jumpsuit, two holsters on her hips which contained two colt 19lls, and a third holster which was probably what held the grappling hook launching pistol she was holding. Her name was the Shadow. The setter would know because she had fought her three times back in her days as Lady Kobra.

Shadow pointed an accusing finger at the setter, "You, Cathy Arbok, are guilty of forcing Bolt to become your lover against his will by using illegal pheromones."Arbok glared at her, and said two words, "PROVE IT"....big threw a small capsule at Bolt. It emitted a gas that covered his body in seconds. "That was a cure for people infected with pheromones. When it takes effect, we'll see who's right then, shall we?" Arbok didn't wait to find out (of course, she was guilty, duh) and bolted for the door. (No pun intended.) Shadow followed her close behind. Arbok knew she had to do something to slow her down, but she an idea. When she saw a man smoking a cigarette, she ran up to him and asked, "Excuse me, sir, I need you to help me with something?"

The man looked at her a second "with what?"

Arbok's mouth turned into an evil grin. He said, "With my escape, of course." With that, she grabbed the man and shoved him right through the nearby window, and ran off. She was positive Shadow heard it, and she knew she'd go rescue him. She got to the parking lot only to find Mittens blocking her path. This was something she hadn't expected.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to get what coming to you."

Arbok rolled her eyes and said, "Mittens, Mittens, Mittens that was just plain stupid." She grabbed Mittens by the arm and swung her into a streetlamp knocking her out. She got in her car and was going to run her over, but Shadow had showed up by this time, and opened fire with her Colts. Arbok drove fast to get away from the gunfire and had made it home soon after, but the police were homing in on her location.

She was faced with three choices. 1. She could commit suicide. 2. Surrender. or 3. Leave the country. She looked at the gun she had when she remembered a fourth option. She went to her closet and pressed a secret button on the wall revealing a secret compartment that contained her Lady Kobra outfit. She knew that if she puts that on again she is probably going to show up again, and when she does that Vigilante Rorscratch is going to track her down again. (Oh, how she hated him. If it meant destroying him, she'd probably blow up the whole planet.)

But she decided that she'd go after him....once she gets rid of those who recently ticked her off big time...and I don't think I need to tell you who they police SWAT team had already made it to her penthouse. One of them yelled, "This is the police. Come out with your hands up or we will enter. Lethal force is authorized."

They waited a second before Arbok said, "I'll be right out." They were confused at this. (They didn't expect her to give up this easily.) A minute later, the setter smashed open the door, but it wasn't just an Irish setter. She was wearing a green skintight jumpsuit with a snake scale pattern going down the center in a line with a holster carrying a magnum strapped to her thigh, a long green cloak, a green hood, and a green mask that covered her whole face above her upper lip. She was once again LADY KOBRA. The members of the SWAT team were shocked, "y-y-ou're..."

"Not going to live long enough to tell anyone about this." After she said that, she threw a metal ball at them and dived out a window. Fortunately for her, her cloak caught the wind and she glided to safety. While on her floor, the ball had just exploded killing the SWAT team and setting the building on fire. One thing's for sure, she had a plan, and once it was finished...L.A. wouldn't be the same ever again.

**Desolation Row bar: Twenty minutes later**The Desolation Row bar is what some would call "a miserable unnecessary wasteland like excuse for a building." Unless of course, you're a criminal. In which case, they refer to it as heaven on Earth due to the fact cops don't go there…too dangerous. The bar is divided into two halves. One for ordinary criminals and one for the higher up ones - mobsters, gang leaders, and most importantly SUPERVILLAINS. This was also the absolute WORST neighborhood in L.A. that ever exited (which the bar is named after, but that's beside the point.) Anyway Lady Kobra had made her way to the roof of the bar and thought to herself, "Looking back, I see setting the chain of Kobra's command, so I could become the leader again in less then fifteen minutes was a very, VERY good idea." She opened the sack she brought with her and looked it over. "Let's see if I got everything - bomb check, listening device check, sack of leaflets check. Alright then, let's start phase one."

She pulled out a listening device and turned it on. This was VITAL to her plot. She just had to make sure she got the right spot. Then she heard a voice, "So this guy I corner he says, "Wait, no, don't, please don't kill me." Says I 'Okay…waited long enough' and that's when I let him have it - BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHA!" That voice belonged to a super hitman (or hit wolf as the situation would dictate) named Freddy Krueger.

Kobra smirked to herself, "Perfect." She thought, "this noodle will do the work tonight, I bet." With that, she strapped the bomb to a part of the roof and stepped a few feet back, and then BOOM! the roof suddenly had a small hole in it. She then tossed the sack filled with leaflets and ran of into the night. "And now let's see the fireworks…"

**DESOLATION ROW BAR A FEW MINUTES EARLIER**Freddy Krueger was in a good mood tonight. He got three jobs and gutted them before lunch. Of course, he stole lunch because there was only one thing he would ever buy ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES. So yeah, you can guess what was going through his mind "Barroom brawl or drink I just can't make up my mind." He made up his mind when he saw a couple of familiar faces in the bar. Two monkeys named James "Jimmy." Marquee AKA Jimmy the Gimmick and his brother Joey Marquee AKA Joey the yo-yo.

Freddy swaggered over to them and said, "Well, well, well, when did they let you out o' prison?"

Jimmy scowled at Krueger, not happy that he interrupted his beer drinking, "I don't have the time for this, Krueger. I just escaped from prison and the police raided the motel I was hiding out in. Leaving me to find a place to hide out before I get caught."

Freddy sat down on one of the barstools and ordered a beer "Oh yeah, well, I have a worse problem." He grabbed his beer and said in between hefty swigs, "So this guy at a corner he says, "Wait, no, don't, please don't kill me." Says I "Okay…waited long enough." That's when I let him have it - BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHA!…Okay I lied, this wasn't a problem. So sue me, oh wait, you'll turn yourself in if you sue. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

He was about to order another when he realized that he forgot to fix that hole in his pocket, and he lost the rest of his money. He was wondering where to get more money when an explosion blew a small hole in the roof. Everyone in it was shocked, except Freddy. (They didn't think anyone was stupid enough to bomb the building ) He was only ticked at the fact that a chunk of plaster fell on his head.

Then the sack fell through the hole. Freddy, seeing it as another attack, unsheathed his claws and slashed it open scattering the leaflets all over the bar. Freddy grabbed one and took a look at it. A wicked grin spread across his face, "How sweet - fresh meat!" He ran off cackling, "And just when I needed drinking money!"

Jimmy grabbed one and examined it. His jaw dropped, "great flaming balls of crap I need to get to my gimmick stash!"

Joey picked one up and said, "Holy Buckets, that's a lot of money"

ESSEX TOWERS FIFTEEN MINUTES LATEREssex towers a place of solitude...okay I lied being in Los Angles it was usually in hearing range of either a superhero or gang activity it also happened to be the residence of the most controversial couple in history a dog named Bolt and a cat named Mittens the doorman however couldn't care less...because he was lying face down in a puddle of his own blood (dun dun dun dun)MEANWHILE IN THE PENTHOUSEA white dog sat in the living room of his penthouse apartment holding a small black box. A shower was on in the bathroom. A female voice spoke, "We have to thank her."

The dog's ears perked up, "Thank who?"

The voice spoke again, "Thank Penny, if it weren't for her. you would still be under Arbok's control." (Yes, Penny is the Shadow.)

"Yeah, we have to thank her. Although, you sure risked your life trying to stop her."

"Hello, I'm the Umbra for Pete's sake...besides I've faced worse then her. She wouldn't have hurt me to much."

"I don't know, Mittens, I'm still trying to figure out where she learned nerve strikes. That's almost like something I'd expect Lady Kobra to know, and she is a an Irish Setter..." The shower shut off in the other room and a gorgeous black female cat walked in with a towel covering her body.

Bolt looked up at Mittens. "Mittens, I have a question for you…we've known each other a long time right?"

Mittens rolled her eyes and sat on a couch "Bolt, we've known each other since we were kids...we only started dating a couple of years ago"

"Yes, you're correct. Hence, why I have a question for you." He opened the box to reveal a diamond ring and getting down on one knee, he said, "Mittens, St. Croix will you..."

But before he could finish, both their attentions were caught when the door to the penthouse was smashed off its hinges. They turned to see what did it. Mittens grabbing her towel to cover her "naughty parts." In a few seconds the dust cleared revealing a certain smirking, deformed wolf wearing a red and green striped sweater, a fedora, and tan pants (For those of you who are unfamiliar with Nightmare on Elm Street. This is Freddy Krueger of this Earth.) "Well, well, well, I see I have interrupted your "fun" HAHAHAHA But all kidding aside, I will NOT kill you both slowly, if you just die quietly. I hate it when that happens."

Bolt did not want to take this threat to him and his girlfriend, so he lunged at Krueger only for him to grab Bolt in mid-air and break his hand. "HA, do you think I can be beaten that easily I'm insulted." He then delivered a knee to his stomach only to recoil in pain. "What the heck are you made of...I wonder." He unsheathed his claws and gave Bolt several slashes to his chest. Nothing lethal, but they hurt.

Freddy used his fists to swat Bolt around while a horrified Mittens looked on. Within a few minutes, Bolt was bleeding. He had a broken hand, as well as three broken ribs, and was barely conscious. "And now for the Grande finale," said Krueger who dragged Bolt to the penthouse window and threw him right through the window without even bothering to open it. "Bon voyage, loser, and when you reach La-La land tell them Freddy Krueger sent you AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mittens stood petrified. She knew Bolt would have survived the fall (more details in the next chapter) but she might not and if Freddy tries to kill her would her powers be of any use now.

Fortunately for her, she didn't need to worry because at that moment a grappling hook shot out of the air and embedded itself in the ceiling. Freddy looked out the shattered window and didn't like what he saw and said just two words, "Oh boy."Shortly after speaking, a cat wearing a trench coat, a fedora, white scarf, black shoes, white gloves, pinstriped pants, and an inkblot mask that kept changing patterns. He was carrying Bolt over his shoulder and used his momentum to deliver a strong kick to Krueger's jaw which sent him flying into a wall. The cat set down Bolt and spoke "Krueger, I don't have time for your madness. Who told you to kill these two?"

Freddy wiped the blood off his face. "Alright, Rorscratch, you dumb person, I'll tell you I was at a bar when some nerd blew a hole in the ceiling and distributed these leaflets. Reading 'to the criminal who is reading this I offer ten billion dollars if you can kill Bolt and Mittens. The reason for this is classified but if it helps they live on 2510 Essex Lane in the penthouse on Essex Tower. You may want to hurry as this will be printed in the next issue of the Underworld Star.' Now needing drinking money, I ran over here to get my money so STAND STILL!!" He lunged only for Rorscratch to grab his arm and fling him out the broken window. The last thing they heard from him that night was "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Rorscratch looked down at the falling hit wolf, "Sometimes I REALLY wish he didn't have that healing factor."

Mittens looked at him, "Thanks, now he won't be back for a long time...unless he heals from that quickly."

Rorscratch shrugged, "I highly doubt that now if you excuse me i need to make a few calls I won't be able to do this investigation alone..."

(I would like to point out that some things mentioned in the fanfic are important to upcoming fanfics, and this is NOT Lady Kobra's first chronological appearance. Her first one is in the first story of the fanfic series, Rorscratch case files. I would like to thank my ghost reader Poppu-chan94 for helping me make this fanfic)


End file.
